


Three's A Crowd

by pentagonism



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreign Line, Huidawn if you squint, Hyung Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wooyunan, idk - Freeform, kind of???, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: The boys decide to celebrate a successful comeback by getting drunk in the dorm, courtesy of Hyojong sneaking in alcohol.   Alternatively, Yanan makes it his goal to torture Wooseok until he's honest with him.





	1. Sweats In Poly

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is relatively clean, but the real smut is gonna be the next chapter asifajksfbkjs I'm going to HELL

Everyone had been restless the entire day. The rush from their album being released buzzed through them, leaving everyone giddy to do  _ something _ . Being in an idol group, however, meant that they couldn’t just go out like normal people and have fun, so they were cooped up in the living room bored out of their minds most of the day.

 

The only time anyone left was when Hyojong answered the door, much too eager to be up to any good, and slipped outside for a while. Wooseok paid him no attention because everything he did got them into trouble and he miraculously shifts the blame off of himself every time without fail. Wooseok was not going to be the next victim of his bullshit.

 

“Who’s ready to get  _ fucked? _ ” Hyojong slithered his way into the dorm like the snake he is, wiggling his eyebrows and hiding  _ something _ behind his back after disappearing for 20 minutes. Nobody missed how quickly Hwitaek’s head whipped around in interest and it kind of made Wooseok want to vomit. He never wanted to picture either of them in that context and now he needed to bathe in holy water to get that disturbing image out of his head.

 

Apparently “get fucked” translates to “sneak vodka into the dorm and get drunk off of their asses to celebrate their comeback” in Hyojongese and while Wooseok wasn’t complaining, that was very much against The Rules. Getting caught would mean they’d probably never step foot outside of the dorm again without a manager breathing down their necks, which would mean Wooseok would have to stop being a Huge Homo, which was literally impossible. He was dating Yuto after all.

 

Nevertheless, everyone was hammered within an hour. Hongseok had taken it upon himself to take off his shirt and dance on the dining room table while Shinwon tried to compete with him in some sort of tragic strip show. Jinho, Hyunggu, and Changgu were cheering them on, chanting for them to kiss and that’s when Wooseok decided he’d seen enough. 

 

He briefly redirected his attention to Hwitaek and Hyojong, but they were being gross again (He came there to have a good time and honestly he was feeling so attacked right now.) Yuto and Yanan were nowhere in sight, which left Wooseok on his own.

 

With another cup in his hand, he wobbled over to the couch and sat comfortably. He let his head roll back, arms draped over the top of the cushions. The buzz under his skin felt pleasant and relaxing after all of their preparation was rewarding. It was nice to finally have a moment to let go. 

 

He snapped out of his haze when Yanan materialized into existence and plopped himself next to Wooseok with a huff.

 

“Wooseok, ‘s so cold,” His accented words slurred together in an adorable way that meant he had way too much to drink. “Come ‘ere.” Yanan opened his arms in invitation, making grabbing motions with his hands to prompt Wooseok to come to him. He sighed, pulling the older to his chest by his hands and wrapping his arms around him much more tightly than he ever would have sober.

 

“Better?” Wooseok asked, Yanan nodding in response. 

 

“You know, you’re cute,” He tapped the tip of Wooseok’s nose for emphasis and he hoped Yanan thought the blush on his cheeks was from the alcohol.. “So handsome. No fair. Why’re you so handsome, Wooseok?” 

 

Yanan took it upon himself to reposition them so that he was perched on Wooseok’s lap, cupping his face between his warm hands. He stared down at him for a few seconds before burrowing his face into the crook of his neck where he kept whispering praises into Wooseok’s skin. The younger felt his breath hitch when he started rocking his hips, movements small enough to go unnoticed by anyone else but present enough to make Wooseok’s head spin

.

“Okay,” He cleared his throat.”Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” With a ridiculous amount of restraint and a really good poker face, Wooseok managed to drag the younger to his bedroom to sleep the whole thing off and hopefully not remember what happened in the morning.

Once Yanan was asleep, he took the walk of shame to his room and went the fuck to sleep.

  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  


Wooseok woke up cold, which was usually understandable because winter seemed vicious and nipped at his skin as soon as he stepped out the door, but right now he was absolutely  _ freezing _ . Though last night was kind of foggy, he definitely remembered wrapping himself up into an oversized blanket burrito to prevent exactly this from happening, so something didn’t really add up. That was, until he felt warmth along his left arm.

 

Someone (that wasn’t Yuto) had wiggled their way into his bed, stole most of his blanket, and was now clinging to his arm like a koala. He lifted the blanket slowly, ready to reprimand whoever it was and punish them in the form of an unrelenting tickle attack. Until he was greeted by a sleeping, messy haired, glowing Yanan and the memory of what happened the night before resurfaced. Luckily, they were both fully clothed, which meant he didn’t have to delete himself from existence for being a Dirty Cheater quite yet.

 

He became more aware of just how close they were and felt his face flush. There was always Something between them that he didn’t dare label or speak about because that would require admitting that the Something existed. It was thick tension, stolen glances that lingered too long to be platonic, and excessive physical contact that Wooseok definitely was not complaining about, but the thought of having to admit how much he craved attention from Yanan was terrifying.

 

Plus, he was dating Yuto, so that would be super awkward. His boyfriend definitely wouldn’t have a problem with him having feelings for Yanan, they were both poly, but things were going well for the couple and he didn’t want to mess up a good thing. With this in mind, he learned long ago to tuck those feelings away and pretend they didn’t exist, but right now he wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms. 

 

So he did.

 

This was probably a terrible idea and would have even more terrible repercussions if Yanan woke up, but the way his morning hair stuck up in odd places and his lips were slightly parted made him look so soft. He wanted to stay like this, feeling the heat from the other warm him up and admiring how precious and vulnerable he looked; he wanted to protect him, caging him in his arms, forever keeping anything from harming him. It felt strangely obtainable until the older groggily opened his eyes.

 

“Wooseok?” The person in question retracted his arms and he could feel his face heat up again when he met Yanan’s confused gaze.

 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or wake you up or anything!” His eyes were cast down in shame, and he flipped over onto his back so he didn’t have to look at Yanan.

 

“What? I’m the one that came here last night, so you don’t have to apologize for the cuddles because I definitely wasn’t uncomfortable,” The way he pronounced ‘cuddles’ with his accent made Wooseok’s heart feel like it was going to burst. “But why are you so red?”

 

“Uh,” Wooseok swore he heard a hint of teasing in the other’s voice. “No reason.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yanan latched onto his torso, burying his head in the crook of Wooseok’s neck the way he did the night before. It was pure torture for him and he felt like he was going to pass out from the close contact. 

 

“Yup.” His voice cracked so embarrassingly and he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out because that wasn’t the slightest bit convincing. Yanan seemed to just leave it alone for a bit after, the two staying wrapped in each other in silence. Wooseok just hoped and prayed that he couldn’t hear how intensely his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

Several deep breaths and minutes later, his heart rate dropped down to only slightly above normal and he was able to calm down. Yanan’s eyes were closed, so he assumed he fell back asleep which was a relief. He heaved out a sigh, closed his eyes, and tried to relax rather than sleep. 

 

Eventually, he felt Yanan shift next to him and get up from where he was laying, leaving coldness on the skin he was resting on. Wooseok kept his eyes closed to avoid any possible confrontation and let the shorter go. He waited for the door to click, signalling that the he left, but it never came. Instead he felt Yanan put a knee on either side of his abdomen and sit.

 

“What are you doing?” His eyes shot open, wide in both shock and fear as he felt his face got hot for the millionth time (it wasn’t even 9 yet, this was getting excessive) this morning. His mind was screaming  _ don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard  _ on loop and Wooseok wondered what he had done to deserve this kind of torture.

 

“Do you like me?” He seemed sincere, no teasing lilt to his words or hints of amusement on his face, just knitted, worried eyebrows. The question hit Wooseok with such force he was afraid he might throw up on Yanan and ruin the already nonexistent chance he had with him. 

 

“What? No, I’m with Yuto,” he deadpanned, almost convincing himself he was telling the truth due to just how sure of himself he sounded and, oh God, now Yanan’s pouting. Wooseok just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

 

“Hm, okay,” Yanan rolled off of him and headed to toward the door. “By the way, last night was fun. Hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable though.” And with that, Yanan was out the door to eat breakfast. 

 

_ Last night was fun.  _ Time for Wooseok to pray that everything would be okay or else he would have to dig his own grave and never come out.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Wooseok quickly learned that no, it wasn’t going to be okay because Yanan had been trying to make his life a living hell since that morning. To anybody else, everything probably seemed fine, but Wooseok, oh Wooseok  _ knew.  _ Yanan was currently sitting in Yuto’s lap, one arm wrapped around the latter’s neck while his free hand traced circles across Yuto’s chest. He smiled knowingly at Wooseok and if he wasn’t so pretty, he might have thrown hands. Yanan tilted his head back, mouth parting and the skin of his neck on display in a faux yawn.

 

At least at that point Wooseok could  _ pretend _ he was fine, distract himself with whatever the fuck Hui was going on about and try not to pop a boner. The same couldn’t be said for when Yanan came into his and Yuto’s shared room later that evening. Of course he decided that he should come strike up a conversation with Yuto when he was fresh out of the shower, half naked with black hair damp and sticking to his forehead. Wooseok felt like he was going to pass out because  _ holy fucking shit _ Yanan was attractive. He felt himself swallow much too loudly when he slicked back his wet hair and ran his stupidly attractive hands through Yuto’s hair as well.

 

He had no idea whether or not Yanan really winked at him when he left or if he just imagined it in his hormone induced panic. What he did know was that he was not going to survive as long as Yanan played this game with him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was day 3 of torture and it was really getting out of hand at this point. Of course they ended up sitting next to each other for a fansign because the world hates him and Yanan was being insufferable.

 

“Wooseok looks so handsome today!” It was an innocent compliment, but a well timed hand on his thigh nearly made Wooseok jump out of his chair. He shot Yanan a look that said  _ what the fuck are you doing _ , but the older just smiled back innocently. To make matters worse, he’d left it there, giving it a squeeze every now and then. 

 

His whole body felt tense and he nearly choked on his own spit when he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

At the end of the event, Wooseok prayed that no one noticed the obvious tent in his pants while he rushed to the bathroom as quickly as he could without raising suspicion. He locked himself in a stall, reflected on his life choices, and took deep breaths until he could calm his body down enough to be presentable. 

 

When they packed themselves into the van to go to their next schedule, Yanan had the nerve to ask if he was feeling alright knowing damn well that  _ no, he wasn’t alright _ .

 

From then on, it was almost like a competition to see who would crack first. It was obvious Yanan knew exactly what effect he had on Wooseok, but neither of them directly addressed the situation despite how obvious it was that they both wanted clarity.

 

~~~~~

 

Clarity came accidentally, given that Yuto was too observational and Wooseok was painfully oblivious to everything going on around him. Sometimes he wondered why Yuto even liked him.

  
  
  


“You like him.” Yuto had said literally out of nowhere when they were laying in bed, a week into Wooseok’s torment. 

 

“What? No, Yanan is just a friend, don’t be silly.” Wooseok blurted out way too defensively because he couldn’t lie to save his life and that’s probably the reason he’s been targeted all day.

 

“Funny how I didn’t even say a name and you knew who I was talking about. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Yuto looked a little hurt, which successfully made Wooseok feel like a Complete Asshole.

 

“I don’t know. I was just really nervous and scared I guess? Like I didn’t know how you’d take it and our relationship is really great so I was conflicted.” Wooseok was too ashamed to look at him, instead focusing his attention on an unravelled piece of string from the blanket he was wrapped in. 

 

“Babe, look at me,” Yuto cupped his cheeks and directed his head toward his. “I’m not mad. I just want you to be honest with me about your feelings, okay? Plus, honestly who  _ doesn’t  _ have a crush on Yanan at this point? The only reason I brought this up is because I wanted to tell you that I like him too.”

 

_ Oh.  _ Well, that’s not what he expected him to say.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Now, the only real issue was confronting Yanan and there wasn’t a book on “How To Ask Your Best Friend/Crush To Be In A Relationship With You And His Other Best Friend Who Happens To Also Be Your Boyfriend All While Being In A Ten Member Boy Group With Both Of Them”, so it wouldn’t be the easiest thing to do. 

 

That being said, they decided the Best Plan was no plan at all and made their way to Yanan’s room. He was sprawled out on his bed, too busy scrolling through his phone to notice the couple. Wooseok cleared his throat obnoxiously to get his attention.

 

“Hey, uh, can we both talk to you about something kinda sorta serious?” Yuto finally spoke up after awkwardly standing in there for a few seconds. Off to a lovely start.

 

“Sure,” Yanan was smirking and Wooseok kind of wanted to die. He sat with his legs crossed over the edge of his bed as he rested his weight on his arms and tilted his head to the side in faux innocence. “What’s up?”

 

Yuto elbowed him, probably intending for it to be a signal for Wooseok to talk but it really just made him freak out more.

 

“Well, you know how you asked me if I liked you this morning? Yeah, so you know how I said I didn’t or whatever? Okay so the thing about that is I was maybe lying and I really might actually sorta like you? So-” Yuto sighed, cutting him off before he could embarrass himself even more. He had to remember to thank him for that later.

 

“So, what really matters is that I like you, Wooseok likes you, and if the way you’ve been acting lately means anything, you at least like Wooseok. With that being said, we wanted to know if you were interested in being with us. Both of us.” Yuto was doing The Thing where he tapped his foot and looked around the room even though there was nothing to see, which meant he was really fucking nervous. Wooseok pulled him closer by the waist and rested his head on his shoulder to ease some of his nerves. It was what he did before every performance and what he had done when he asked Wooseok out. It was kind of cute, honestly.

 

“Fuck,” Yanan let his head fall back between his shoulders and heaved out a sigh and Wooseok momentarily wondered who had taught him such words. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that.”

 

The smiles that overtook all three of their faces were bright, tension finally leaving their bodies. Everything finally felt right. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short little thing because I feel really bad about not updating sooner sjdnfkjsn I swear the real smut will be next!! Here's like 1k words of build up and sexual tension.

Wooseok was barely an adult and technically still a teenager, a fact that he often forgot about because much of his school life was spent training instead of doing regular teenager things. Now, though, with two ridiculously attractive boyfriends that made him blush by existing, he had felt more like a teenager than ever.  He wanted  _ things _ from them that he was too embarrassed to ever ask for, it was like his hormones wanted him dead, and all he could think about was how nice it’d be to be between Yuto and Yanan. 

 

They had to have noticed by now. They were a month into their newly formed relationship and instead of the whole teasing Wooseok into cracking thing stopping, Yuto just joined in. They took every opportunity to wind him up, only to leave him aching.

 

Now, Yanan was in his lap, sucking a pretty mark into his neck as Yuto played with the hair at the back of Wooseok’s head and whispered filth into his ear. 

 

“You look so pretty like this, baby. Such a  _ good boy _ .” Wooseok felt like he was going to pass out, mind foggy and too occupied with how good everything felt to really process the sound of a door opening.

 

“Are you serious?” Hongseok’s voice accompanied by the sound of a fork dropping into his bowl pulled them out of the moment. “Right in front of my salad? You guys are fucking gross.” He stormed out of the living room with his salad (who the fuck even eats salad for breakfast? Local health junkie Yang Hongseok, that’s who) and slammed his room door for emphasis. 

 

“He’s probably just jealous because he hasn’t worked up the guts to fuck Jinho, meanwhile we all have two wonderful boyfriends.” Yanan giggled into his neck and Wooseok didn’t feel as guilty anymore.

  
  


/ / / / / 

 

Hongseok wasn’t feeling well today, so he couldn’t attend the fansign that was scheduled. He had a slight fever and their manager suggested he sleep it off at the hotel before it got worse. This wouldn’t be a big deal to Wooseok if the vans they took weren’t split up the way they were. It was usually him, Hongseok, Jinho, Yuto, and Yanan in one car while the others were in a separate one. Yanan wants him dead though, moving to the seat in the back that left Wooseok sandwiched between his boyfriends. 

 

It was just a car ride, except it wasn’t. Their seats were close together, yeah, but the amount of touching that went on was excessive and Wooseok knew it was intentional. A hand on his thigh here, fingers brushing against his sides there, simple contact was enough to make him squirm. 

 

“Guys,” the youngest warned, no real bite to his words. “Please, I’m…” He trailed off, not caring to elaborate on what he meant. Talking about his feelings? In this economy? Wooseok thinks not.

 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” Yuto was a terrible liar, but it wasn’t like he was even trying to supress the smirk on his face anyway. He was such a smug little shit and Wooseok didn’t know if he wanted to slap him or kiss him. Or both. 

 

“Suck my dick, assholes.” Wooseok grumbled, pouting and crossing his arms. 

 

“Well, if you insist,” Yanan moved to reach for Wooseok’s zipper, moving away and laughing hysterically only after Wooseok yelped three octaves higher than his usual voice. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered. Oh my God.” 

 

Woosepk was half a second away from throwing himself out of the speeding car and onto the highway. Fans swore Yanan was a pure, innocent baby, but in reality he probably starts his day thinking of ways to decrease everyone’s will to live ever so slightly. Lately, Wooseok was his main target. What did he do to deserve this level of disrespect? What hellish sins did he commit in his past life to be treated this way? The real questions with no real answers. Tragic.

“Excuse my potty mouth. Shut the fuck up.” Jinho said calmly, but somehow managed to be terrifying before putting his mask back on and trying to sleep again. Hey, in their defense, it wasn’t their fault he was like 80 years old and needed 29 hours of sleep a day to function properly. 

 

“Wait, was that a Vine reference?” Wooseok asked, wanting to change the subject as fast as he could. That was a conversation for another time, now it was time for Vines. He’d rather pretend he wasn’t half hard in his pants and laugh at children doing shit they really have no business doing than face his problems. 

 

“Damn,” Yuto looked impressed. “I didn’t even know he knew what Vine was.”

 

/ / / / /

 

“You guys can’t just,” Wooseok paused, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on his dresser. Yanan and Yuto sat on one of the twin sized beds in the hotel room and watched him expectantly. “Just tease me all the time. It’s so embarrassing, especially in front of other people.” 

 

“Baby, if it makes you uncomfortable, we’ll stop.” Yuto looked at him with kind, worried eyes and Yanan nodded along just as concerned.

 

Did Wooseok really want them to stop? It’d be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy the attention from them. The teasing wasn’t really the problem, the problem was that it was  _ just _ teasing. Nothing more ever happened between them and it left Wooseok aching more often than he cared to admit. He was so frustrated it hurt, but saying it aloud felt impossible.

“No,” he confessed as he sat on the bed across from them, staring at his lap and chewing on his bottom lip. “No, that’s not what I want at all.” Wooseok looked up at them through his eyelashes sheepishly.

 

“Then what is it that you want, my love?” Yanan asked, the pet name making Wooseok feel soft and giggly. It was so easy for either of them to 

 

“You. I need both of you.” 


	3. Both of You

"All you had to do was  _ ask, _ " Yuto breathed, running his tongue along his lips. 

 

"You have no idea," Yanan got up from where he was sitting and made his way toward Wooseok. "How hard It’s been to hold back." He climbed onto Wooseok’s lap slowly. The younger swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing and hips twitching upward slightly. Yanan placed his hands on his hips, holding him in place. He leaned down and paused before their lips met. "So, be a  _ good boy _ for us."

 

Their lips met and it felt like a fire ignited between them. Yanan’s lips were delicious and Wooseok couldn't get enough of them. The way he bit the younger's bottom lip, licking his way into his mouth had Wooseok moaning beneath him. Then Yuto clung to his hips from behind, trailing hot kisses down his neck and leaving marks all over him. 

 

"Yuto," Wooseok whimpered, his plump lips kissed swollen.

 

"Feel good?" Yuto’s lips tickled his skin as he spoke against the hot flesh.

 

"God, yes. I want," He looked up with pleading eyes, hesitant to voice his desire, but was met only with a look encouraging him to go on. "Need more from hyungs." 

 

Yuto kissed his skin one more time before working both of their pants off of their bodies. There was a stain in the front of Wooseok's boxers that sent a new wave of arousal through him. 

 

"Did I do this to you?" he asked, as he traced the outline of his dick. Wooseok nodded frantically, cock twitching as he melted under his touch.

 

Soon their boxers were off and he was bucking into Yanan's hand as he sucked a mark into his neck. Everything was too much for Wooseok, felt too good.

 

"Please touch you?" His eyes locked with Yuto’s in need, the first few words of his sentence lost in a whine as Yanan’s finger rubbed over the tip of his dick. Yuto hummed as his tongue circled the flesh below his ear. The youngest reached to pump the cock above him and shuddered when Yuto let out a groan.

 

"I should've done this sooner. It was so easy to get you hot and bothered. You think about fucking us all the time, don't you? When you come into your hand I bet you wish we were there to see you." Yanan purred into Wooseok's ear, voice low and teasing.

 

"Yes.  _ Oh god _ , yes," Wooseok arched his back off of the bed, craving more of his touch. "Wanted hyungs so bad."

 

“How do you want us?” Yuto pulled back to look at his boyfriends. All three of them were flushed and panting with need, but all the attention was on Wooseok. 

 

“Want you to fuck me and I wanna fuck hyung, please, please please, I wanna be a good boy, wanna be a good boy for you both.” Wooseok felt like his skin was on fire with a mixture of want and embarrassment. He was the tallest of the three, but something about the others made him feel so small and he absolutely loved it. 

 

Before he could process what was happening, Yanan was beside him, kissing him eagerly. He pulled away after a moment, muttering a soft  _ watch me _ and settling back into the pillows. Yuto handed him a bottle of lube and Yanan coated his fingers in it before pressing into his own hole. He let out a whine from deep in his throat that made Wooseok’s whole body shiver. His attention was pulled from the sight when Yuto’s finger traced his rim slowly.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Yuto smirked, slowly pushing a finger into Wooseok. The youngest threw his head back and gasped at the intrusion. It only took a few minutes before Yuto was four fingers in and Wooseok was writhing.

 

“Baby, are you ready?” Yuto wiped his hand on the blankets and Yanan straddled Wooseok as he nodded frantically. Yanan lined himself up with Wooseok’s cock, sinking down on it with a broken moan. 

 

“You feel so good, baby. Such a good boy.” Yanan rolled his hips in small circles while Yuto pushed into Wooseok’s ass, filling him up.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Wooseok groaned, clutching on to Yanan’s waist as the pleasure doubled. “I can’t- I’m not gonna last like this.” The sounds of their moans bounced off of the bedroom walls and Wooseok felt like every nerve on his body was ablaze. 

 

“The feeling is very mutual.” Yuto pulled Yanan into a kiss as he thrust into Wooseok in the same rhythm that Yanan rode him. Wooseok was already close, so he wrapped a hand around Yanan’s leaking cock and stroked him at the same pace. 

 

“Fuck, baby, just like that. You’re so good to us.” Yanan purred, moving to suck marks on to Wooseok’s neck as he chased his release. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time and Wooseok didn’t know if he would last much longer at this rate.  “You have no idea how many times I’ve gotten off thinking about this. How many different places I’ve thought about you fucking me in, baby.” 

 

Wooseok snapped his hips up once, twice, before coming harder than he ever has before. Yuto fucked Wooseok faster, reaching over to play with Yanan’s nipples as his hips stuttered. Yanan spilled over Wooseok’s fist seconds later at the same time that Yuto filled him up. They stayed panting for a few moments after their releases and Yuto eventually got up to get a rag to clean them all with. As he wiped Wooseok down, he kissed both of his cheeks and both of his eyelids gingerly. 

 

“You were so good, baby. Thank you, my beautiful good boy.” Wooseok smiled shyly at the compliment as his boyfriends cuddled up against him.

“Wow” Wooseok could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. “Just wow. I am so lucky to have the privilege of having two amazing boyfriends. I love you both so much.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” Yuto kissed him all over his face as they both laughed to themselves.

 

“Gross, you guys are such saps,” Yanan teased, wrapping all of them in their blanket and clinging to Wooseok’s arm. “But I love you both anyway.” He joined in on the onslaught of kisses being given to Wooseok happily.

 

Wooseok thought, sandwiched between his boyfriends and being kissed to death, there was no place he’d rather be than right there with them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but here it is! I hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you for over 1000 hits ((((': it's an honor. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated <333


End file.
